This relates generally to chalcogenide containing devices such as phase change memories.
Phase change memory devices use phase change materials, i.e., materials that may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state, for electronic memory application. One type of memory element utilizes a phase change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between a structural state of generally amorphous and generally crystalline local order or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states. The state of the phase change materials is also non-volatile in that, when set in either a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state representing a resistance value, that value is retained until changed by another programming event, as that value represents a phase or physical state of the material.
Phase change memories include electrodes in contact with or in close proximity to chalcogenides. Where pure metal electrodes are used, those metals may react with the chalcogenide. However, many metals have very good adhesion to chalcogenide, including titanium.